Treatment fluids may be applied to a surface of a substrate before and/or after printing for improved processing of colorants on a substrate. In particular know examples, a pre-treatment fluid is placed onto the print substrate before printing to control a bonding and hardening of the colorants. Sometimes post-treatment fluids are used, for example over a printed image. The post-treatment fluids may provide for a coating or the like over the printed image.